


相親惹的禍

by Faiacc122



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: moonsun
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faiacc122/pseuds/Faiacc122
Kudos: 4





	相親惹的禍

「文老師怎麼還不走，都下班時間了啊。」旁邊的丁老師把自己鼻梁上的金色框眼鏡往上托，然後整理著手頭上的文件。

「這陣子那三胞胎好像發生爭執，我得留下來打電話給他們的父母。」星伊嘆了口氣，找了一下聯絡電話。

「三胞胎？喔喔喔，是不是文大發、文幸福和文健康？」

「嗯...大哥雖然穩重，可是很驕傲，妹妹對哥哥弟弟愛理不理，弟弟過於活躍，愛逗哥哥，所以三個經常因性格而不合吵架。」

「文老師辛苦了，加油吧！那我先下班咯。」丁老師裝出一副同情的樣子逗著星伊，然後輕輕鬆鬆地拿著自己包包下班了。

正當星伊準備撥打電話的時候，一通電話正打進來。

-媽媽-

「媽怎麼了嗎？」

「星伊啊，今天和你三叔的表妹喝茶聊天，她說自己鄰居的兒子可是大醫生，人好像也不錯，挺孝順的，要不...」

「媽，這些事情船到橋頭自然直，隨緣吧。」星伊聽到相親的事情便無奈地搖了搖頭。

「不行！你做幼兒園老師，同事大部分都是女的，怎麼認識男生！」

「媽我現在還得把工作完成，要不待會...」話還沒說完，就被自己的媽媽打斷了。

「你看，你又再工作！怎麼有時間認識男生呢，時間地點我再發給你，一定要去喔。」

「媽...」

「嗶—嗶—嗶—」星伊看著被掛掉的電話，雙手抱頭苦惱著該怎麼辦。

由出生到現在出社會做工作，自己毫無戀愛經驗，是一個真真正正的母胎單身。

從小到大就不喜歡和人交流，特別是男生，因為單獨與男生相處總會有一點隔膜，所以自己才選擇幼兒園老師的職位，畢竟現今社會不多男生做幼兒園老師。

「唉，文星伊，要來的始終要來...」星伊看著桌頭的傑尼龜玩偶，突然想發洩心頭恨，把玩偶暴打一頓。

「都怪你傑尼龜！」然後桌上的玩偶傷痕累累。

.

「哈啾！」某個地方的人傳來的噴嚏聲。

.

幾天後...

「你...你好...我是文...文星伊...」

因為星伊甚少單獨與男生會面，就連開口自我介紹也結結巴巴，一對上對方的視線便匆忙的拿起桌上的咖啡一飲而盡。

「星伊小姐不用這麼拘謹的，就當和朋友聊聊天就好了。」眼前西裝革履的男士談吐大方，說話時總會帶著令人著迷的燦爛微笑。

可...對文星伊不奏效啊...

「嗯...我...我會的...」

「欸，你的臉有上有掉落的眼睫毛。」正當男士把手伸出去為星伊撥掉時，另一隻手凌空而降，緊緊抓住男士的手。

「文星伊，我不在你就這麼放肆了？」一把黑色長髮的女子甩開男士的水，交叉雙手放在胸前，向下俯視著星伊。

星伊看著那位女子的雙眼，似曾熟悉的感覺，卻又說不出她的名字。自己還沒回過頭來就被對方握住手腕，拉到停車場。

「金—容—仙—」對方撥了撥頭髮，然後指著自己說出了名字。

「容仙？」

「記得了嗎？小時候我們還一起牽著手到處跑呢。」容仙出其不意地拖著那個傻乎乎的人的手。

「嗯，記得，容歐膩。」

在她們小時候的年代還沒流行智能電話，溝通是一件很麻煩的事情。她們倆是在小學認識的，可是突然有一天容仙的爸爸要到國外工作，之後兩個人就斷了聯絡，一直都沒機會見面。

「好想你。」星伊默默抱著多年不見的歐膩，一股委屈的心情湧上心頭，說話的聲音奶氣奶氣的，讓人心疼。

「我也想你，小傻瓜。」撫摸著對方的臉頰，輕輕的戳了戳。

這時星伊才發現兩人的姿勢十分曖昧，不僅拖著手，而且還緊緊抱著對方，這才反應過來，退開並鬆開雙手。

容仙意識到對方的動作，也轉移了話題。

「我離開的時候，你就這麼不保守嗎？那男人都快要摸上你臉了。」容仙開起玩笑。

「我也不知道他這麼突然，不過他也是禮貌性的行為...」星伊小聲的為自己辯護。

「這麼久不見，來我家過夜吧，我自己一個人很無聊，不能拒絕喔。」

隨後星伊上了容仙的車，容仙為星伊扣上安全帶然後握著駕駛盤出發了。星伊太久沒見到容仙緊張的摳著手，不幸被容仙發現。

「喂，你還沒改你這壞習慣嗎？給我乖乖把手分開不許摳。」

星伊聽話的不再弄，百無聊賴的她看著容仙的側臉，想不到以前那個和自己東奔西跑的歐膩搖身一變，成了一個成熟漂亮的女人，那個圓鼓鼓的臉頰還是她的記號。

「看夠了喔，再看的話我可要像以前一樣親你喔。」容仙發現了星伊的視線落在自己身上，不自覺的笑了笑。

以前的容仙喜歡不斷親上星伊的臉，因為她覺得這個動作證明星伊才是自己的。

「對不起...」星伊立刻慌忙地低下頭。

「到了。」

.

「哇...歐膩的家好大...」看著這寬敞的空間不由自主地驚嘆起來。

「還可以啦，星伊一起洗澡吧。」

「一起？」

「有什麼好害羞的，快啦快啦！」容仙走到星伊面前脫掉對方的衣服，就像以前小時候一起洗澡的畫面。

「星伊別害羞啦。」話雖如此，容仙看著星伊的身材目不轉睛，雙手十分調皮的在星伊身上遊走。

「歐膩...」星伊臉上瞬間變紅。

「星吶，你看不出嗎？我喜歡你...」說著說著，容仙主動抱上星伊，沒有衣服的阻隔，觸感與在停車場時截然不同。

「這麼久沒見，我怕你有別的人，所以我想告訴你，我愛你。」

「星，你呢？對我是什麼感覺？」

「和男生一起的時候我很害怕，可是和歐膩一起就很開心，想無時無刻都在歐膩身邊...」星伊坦然地說出自己的感覺，儘管對方是自己多年不見的人，但心裡的感覺卻不能騙人。

「小傻瓜...」取

兩人洗完澡更衣後，容仙忽然拉著星伊。

「星，看著我。」

星伊聽著眼前人的話，乖乖的看著對方，有一種快要沈迷在對方眼神的感覺出現。

「星伊，微微張開嘴巴。」

容仙殺了一個措手不及，嘴唇貼上了星伊的嘴唇，靈活的小舌撬開對方的牙關，滑進濕熱的口腔裡的每個地方，趁這段期間攫取着只屬於她的氣息。

對方生疏的接吻技巧導致呼吸不順，停下來時帶著斷斷續續的喘氣聲，星伊的小手不自覺地攥緊容仙的浴袍，主動靠在對方的肩上。

一連串無意的動作卻是對容仙活生生的引誘，於是容仙控制不住自己的慾望，抬起對方紅彤彤的臉龐，並將她推倒在自己房間的大床上。

一輪輪的索取導致衣物不整，房間的溫度隨著兩人的熱情變得火熱，這一天的夜晚十分漫長。

「文星伊，你是我的。」


End file.
